Currently available vehicle seat belt buckles include wired sensor assemblies associated therewith for monitoring and detecting the latching and unlatching of the seat belt buckle.
The present invention is directed to a vehicle seat belt buckle that can monitor and detect the latching and unlatching of the buckle using a wireless sensor.